


Kiss Me Any Way and Every Way

by dr_glove



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut, Yuri, bc it got a little steamy in the second chapter WOOP, be careful ok, idk this is supposed to be cute and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_glove/pseuds/dr_glove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><br/>Kisses are odd, really. Not all of them are lip to lip action, but some of the contact can be...questionable.<br/><br/>[Reader x Various]<br/><br/>[In Response to <b>SugarLandBabyGirls's</b> 21 Kisses on Ghosts of Vanguard]<br/><br/>Edit: Lol what the fuck is this summary I gotta change that eventually</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eskimo Kisses - Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> GDI I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I'M SORRY  
>   
>  **[Reader x Mikasa]**  
>   
>  I don't own you or Attack on Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own you or the respective series.

“Eskimo…kiss?” The dark haired female glanced at you curiously, her expressionless demeanor only changing slightly to reveal curiosity.  
  
“Yeah, an Eskimo kiss,” you replied cheekily. “It’s not exactly a…real kiss, since it doesn't involve lips touching, but…” You saw Mikasa’s dejected face and you immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over you. Disappointment – among other things – rarely showed on her face, and the only way you could tell when she wasn’t perfectly fine was when you caught the micro-expressions on her face that she simply couldn’t help. Her eyes would lower for a second and her lips would tighten barely before reverting to her previous expression whenever she felt a pang of sadness, disappointment, and sometimes even loneliness. You would do anything and everything in your power to make her happy, so you hated seeing her like that, even for a short second. “It’s really cute though, I-I promise!”  
  
A curt nod was her response. You figured you should hurry and show her what it was, since the intervals between her blinks had shortened. She was eager.  
  
“Alright. C’mere.” She walked towards you, her eyes a bit wider than usual, some of her face still buried by her scarf. You thought it was incredibly cute. Grinning widely, you looked up at her. She towered over you by a few inches but not painfully so that any contact with her was awkward. You leaned forward as her face tilted downward to allow the access you wanted and rubbed your nose softly against hers. “See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”  
  
Mikasa angled her face away from yours. “Not at all…”  
  
You smiled. “We’ll get to the real kissing soon, don’t worry.”  
  
She blinked a few times at you before turning her gaze elsewhere once again. “…Real kissing?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are welcome.


	2. Teasing Kisses - Panty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This is a thing.  
>   
> I don't own you or the respective series.

Sweat beaded on your forehead and slid down every crevasse. Your toes curled in anticipation as her lips ghosted against your skin, trailing down your body. Her fingers traced circles on your abdomen, barely missing any forbidden areas, lowering to your thighs. “S-Such a tease,” you managed to groan when she drummed her fingers against your hips.  
  
“There would be no fun without foreplay, sweetie.” She smirked when you protested that she should hurry before you went insane. You never deemed her as a foreplay type of chick or even a very dominant person (at least when it came to anything between the sheets.) She was more of a ‘take care of me for the night’ kind of girl. But still, here she was, her slow, cautious ministrations causing your entire body to ache for her.  
  
“You fucking –” She pinned your body on the bed, her knee keeping you in place.  
  
With a devilish expression on her face, she grinned at you baring her pearly white teeth. Her blonde hair tickled the skin where your shoulder and neck met, and you almost shivered. She giggled a, “repent, motherfucker,” before bringing you into a night of ceaseless passion and lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for any fandom is welcome any time.


End file.
